User blog:PatrickMcConnaha123/The Jimmy Neutron and Friends Show
The Jimmy Neutron and Friends Show is a TV series I came up with. List of episodes *"Purple Flurp Pandemonium" *Summary: Jimmy and his friends host a talent show to save the Purple Flurp factory from closing down. *"From the Bottom of Brittany's Broken Heart" *Summary: Nick breaks his leg again, leaving Brittany heartbroken until Jimmy and the gang cheer her up by suggesting they host a "welcome home" party for Nick after he leaves the hospital. *"King of the Arcade" *Summary: Jimmy and Brittany watch Nick and Sheen compete at the Retroville Mall Arcade to become King of the Arcade. * "Off the Deep End" *Summary: Libby and Brittany join Jimmy and the gang on a trip to the beach to vist the giant squid (from Raise the Oozy Scab). *"Return of the Pumpkin Head" *Summary: Jimmy and his friends hear tell a spooky tale about a monster called the Pumpkin Head. *"Thanks a Lot, Robo-Turkey!" *Summary: Jimmy and the gang participate in the Retroville Thanksgiving Parade. *"Run, Goddard, Run!" *Summary: Carl accidentally winds up Goddard 33 times. *"Cindyrella" *Jimmy and the gang put on a play of "Cinderella" starring Cindy as Cinderella, Jimmy as Prince Charming, Beautiful Gorgeous as the Wicked Stepmother, Libby and Brittany as the Wicked Stepsisters, Carl as the King, Sheen as the Duke, and Elke as the Fairy Godmother. *"Return of the N-Men" *Nick and Brittany become part of the N-Men team. *"Brittany the Class Clown" *Brittany tries to make her friends and the citizens of Retroville laugh. *"Supermarket Mania" *Jimmy, Brittany, and Sheen go shopping at the supermarket. *"Circus Frights" *Brittany can't decide whether to join the circus or stay with her friends. *"Another Nightmare in Retroville" *Captain Betty tells scary stories to Jimmy and his friends. *"Return of the League of Villains" *Bueford Lee Stormshuckle, Meldar Prime, Dr. Moist, and Evil Jimmy join the League of Villains. *"A Team Neutron Vacation" *Jimmy and his friends go on their own vacation while their parents are out of town. *"The Wizard of Odds" *A retelling of "The Wizard of Oz" starring Cindy as Dorothy, Humphrey as Toto, Jimmy as the Scarecrow, Sheen as the Tin Man, Carl as the Cowardly Lion, Beautiful Gorgeous as the Wicked Witch, and Captain Betty as the Wizard. *"Cindy in Wonderland" *Cindy is at the park with her friends when she sees a rabbit go down a rabbit hole and follows it and falls into Wonderland. *"Brittany Longstocking" *Jimmy and his friends imagine the story of "Pippi Longstocking" with Brittany as the title character, Jimmy as Tommy, Cindy as Annika, Professor Calamitous and Eustace as Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson. Trivia *Goddard would talk in every episode. *In most episodes Cindy would wear her outfit from the movie and short films. *Also, Libby and Nick would sometimes wear their same outfits from Season 1. *Return of the Pumpkin Head and Thanks a Lot, Robo-Turkey! are based on the books of the same names. *Off the Deep End would be the first time we see Brittany in a swimsuit. *Run, Goddard, Run! is similar to Sherman the Turtle Tank getting overwound in the Noddy episode, "The Trouble with Truman". *Cindyrella would feature the songs from the Disney animated classic. *Brittany Longstocking has the same songs from the 1997 animated film. *How Nick and Brittany get their N-Men superpowers: *Nick styles his hair. *Brittany does comedy routines. Category:Blog posts